Apocalypse
by TheBlueBomb
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si justo cuando Beckett va a contestar la gran pregunta se desatase un Apocalipsis zombie?
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Te casarías conmigo?**_**—¡Zombie! **

**Prólogo.**

—Katherine Houghton Beckett...¿Te casarías conmigo?—Logró al fin pronunciar al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía un pequeño anillo de diamantes.

Ella, que había intentado intervenir durante toda la conversación, era incapaz de pronunciar respuesta alguna. Todo lo que intentaba decir se quedaban en incomprensibles balbuceos Y lo que más le dolía era que de alguna forma u otra, sabía que hoy pasaría algo que cambiaría su relación para bien o para mal, pero, ¿Estaba preparada para responder a su pregunta? Hace un par de meses podría asegurar que hubiera dicho un sí rotundo, pero, ¿Y ahora?, ahora las dudas eran quienes hablaban por ella, las dudas de que no saliese bien, o de que esta proposición solo se hacía para que se quedase, y la verdad, el que él se haya divorciado dos veces, no ayudaba mucho.

—Castle...Yo...esto es...—Titubeó.—Yo...

—Kate—La llamó, al advertir como su cara se tornaba pálida.—¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué...coño es eso?

—Esto es un anillo, Kate, te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, te quiero y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, quiero que seas tú lo primero que vea al despertarme lo último al...

—¡No!—Exclamó saltando del columpio.

—Está...bien...—Respondió ante su negación, fríamente.—Veo que ahora si lo tienes claro...Que te vaya bien en DC...

—¡Castle!—Gritó ella.

—Beckett, por favor, no estoy para bromas.

—No he dicho que no me quiera casar contigo...Me...refería a eso. —Señaló haciendo que el escritor se diese la vuelta y que su rostro se tornase del mismo color que el de ella.

Dos personas, caminaban por el parque. Despacio, demasiado despacio. Sus ojos eran más claros de lo normal, se podía decir que hasta brillaban. Su piel había tomado un color verdoso, mezclado con el rojo de la sangre que brotaba de las centenares de cicatrices que se formaban en su cuerpo.

Su caminar era extraño, como si tuviesen los huesos dislocados, y sus ropas estaban destrozadas y teñidas de rojo granate.

—Deben estar zombiando.—Alegó él, recordando el caso del asesino zombie. —Entonces aún no me has respondido...Volvió a arrodillarse anillo en mano, algo que tomó por sorpresa a la detective.

—Castle yo...—Se disponía a dar una respuesta cuando una fuerte sacudida hizo que ambos se tambaleasen.

Helicópteros por allí y por allá adornaban el cielo con la melodía que producían sus aspas, una serenata a la que poco a poco se le fueron uniendo los gritos y las pisadas de la gente correteando por los alrededores.

—¿Qué está pasando?—Preguntó una aterrada Beckett.

—Zombies...—Masculló el escritor tomando la mano de su novia fuertemente.

_Próximo capítulo Miércoles 14. _


	2. Chapter 2

Hooola!, ya estoy de vuelta aquí con un nuevo capítulo de mi historia, espero que os guste y espero reviews...gracias de nuevo por los coments y los que leen!

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen a mi, sino a Andrew Marlowe, si lo hicieran Castle sería muuuy diferente e_e**

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_¡Corre!_**

La detective enarcó una ceja ante la predicción tan habitual en el, para después dejar que sus fracciones volviesen a la angustia inicial. Paralizados, junto a unos columpios, siendo testigos de como el caos y la devastación se llevaba Nueva York, e intentando que su cuerpo reaccionarse para ponerse a salvo de lo que quiera que sea lo que estaba ocurriendo en la gran ciudad.

—¡Castle!, ¡Al coche!—Exclama cogiendo su mano con fuerza y llevándoselo.—Arrastrándolo—A su vehículo. Y no es fácil cargar con un peso muerto. Este estaba demasiado asustado como para reaccionar, había entrado en un fuerte shock, al ver como una mujer con los mismos rasgos que los anteriores se abalanzaba sobre otro y lo mordía con estilo canival.—¡Castle!—Le llamó con toda su fuerza de voluntad, haciendo así que el escritor volviese a la tierra y le dirigiese una mirada llena de dolor a la inspectora.—Vamos.—Sentenció comenzando la carrera.

En su camino, algún que otro proyectil por poco se los lleva por delante, así como los coches que descarrilaban al chocar unos con otros. ¡Había el 100 veces más tráfico que en hora punta!

—¡¿Y...mi coche?!—Gritó exasperada.—¡No me jodas!

Castle cerró los ojos un momento intentando relajarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue una mirada de reproche por parte de Kate.—¡Por dios Castle!, ¡No hay tiempo de ponerse a meditar!  
—¡Yo solo intento no caer en el pánico Kate!—Dijo señalando a la gente que correteaba entre gritos. —Está bien, vamos...a relajarnos.—Propuso y ambos tomaron aire.

—Vamos al loft.  
—¿Por qué al loft? En mi apartamento tengo armas de sobra.  
—¿Y Martha y Alexis? A demás, el loft está más cerca, tenemos más posibilidades de sobrevivir si vamos a pie.  
—¿Y mi padre, Castle?—Replicó ella molesta.  
—Perdona.—Se disculpó.—Escucha, vamos a casa de tu padre, está más cerca que el loft, yo les diré a Alexis y Martha que no salgan y que no abran a nadie hasta que lleguemos. ¿Entendido?

Ella asiente.—Castle.—Dijo llevándose la mano al tobillo y sacando su pistola de repuesto.—Es más seguro.—Rick la coge sonriente, siempre ha deseado llevar pistola, y aunque este no sea el momento deseado, también le vale.

El contacto de sus manos, que anteriormente había sido roto vuelve a unirse, indicándose mutua mente que están aquí, y que las dificultades de su relación son otro tema. Que se quieren. Demasiado como para abandonarse.

Entonces, vuelven a dar comienzo a la carrera. Sus pies tropezaban en el asfalto ensangrentado, el caos se había llevado la quinta avenida. a lo lejos se podían percibir las sirenas de ambulancia, mezcladas con los alarmados gritos de dolor que han sido arrancados de las cuerdas vocales de sus propietarios. Ambos no dejan de preguntarse en silencio que es lo que ocurre, al mismo tiempo que vacían cargadores contra lo que el escritor había bautizado como zombies, y aunque Beckett se negase a admitirlo, sabían que eso no era algo vivo. Y hasta el novelista, que estaba acostumbrado a decir coñas en los peores momentos, estaba demasiado asustado para hacerlo en estos momentos. Lo mejor para la seguridad de ambos era ir a casa de Jim, y rezar porque este se encontrase en esta.

En pocos minutos, podían advertir el edificio del abogado, llegando al lugar sin dificultad alguna.  
Beckett tuvo la iniciativa de llamar al timbre, rápido y con movimientos efímeros. Una y otra vez. Desesperados. Los No-Muertos avanzaban hacia ellos y no es que tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo. —Vamos papá...ábreme...—Murmuraba una y otra vez.  
—Beckett...¡Vámonos!, ¡Vamos!—Insistía Castle haciendo ademán de comenzar la carrera.  
—¿Katie?—Preguntó la voz al otro lado del telefonillo.  
—¡Papá!—Exclamó ella.—¡Ábreme por favor, ¡Vamos, rápido!—Decía notando como los ojos le comenzaban a escocer en un intento de reprimir las lágrimas.

Y como si de una película se tratase, justo cuando iban a ser alcanzados, la puerta se abrió, dejándolos pasar y dándoles un pequeño límite de tiempo para cerrar. Sabían que no aguantaría mucho, por lo que encajaron un par de fregonas en los pomos impidiendo así que no entraran.—Por unos escasos, demasiado escasos minutos—  
— Las escaleras son más seguras. — Informó él al advertir su paso hacia el ascensor.  
Con un simple movimiento de afirmación, ambos volvieron a unir el contacto de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza.

Beckett miró a Castle apoyándose contra la pared arma en mano. Alerta e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no llamar la atención. Y daban gracias a que el padre de Beckett no vivía en un piso muy elevado. Pero hubo un momento en el que se dieron cuenta de que los alaridos y los golpes que anteriormente hacían eco en el vestíbulo, habían desaparecido, se preguntaron con la mirada, y solo pudieron encogerse de hombros. Satisfechos de haber llegado sanos y salvos a su primer destino.

Golpeó los nudillos contra la puerta de roble, insistente, y un alarmado Jim no tardó mucho en abrir y fundirse en un abrazo con su hija. — Oh Katie.— Sollozó.— Mi pequeña...

Normalmente, la detective, no se habría dejado llamar así, y menos delante de Castle, pero, eso era algo que todos necesitaban, algo que te recordase que las cosas irán bien. Una simple palabra, un simple gesto que hace explotar millones de sentimientos paternales sobre ella.—Iré a llamar a Alexis...—Sonrió Castle dejando espacio Padre-Hija.  
—Papá, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Qué está pasando?— Susurró Kate, abrazándose aún más a su padre, rememorando las noches en vela por el monstruo del armario.

Jim se disponía a hablar cuando fue interrumpido por el tintineo del móvil de Kate. Esta se disculpó y se apartó de su padre como minutos antes había hecho Rick.  
—Beckett.— Contestó.  
—¿Inspectora Beckett?  
—¿Freedman? — Preguntó.  
— Así es. ¿Ha pensado la oferta detective? —Con el debido respeto señor, estamos en medio de...Yo qué sé qué, Nueva York está destruida, no creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar de trabajos...  
—Oh, créame, si lo es, la mayoría de los agentes han muerto, los zombies han llegado hasta aquí y muchas ciudades del mundo, inspectora, el presidente ha muerto y usted puede ser realmente útil contra esto, necesitamos reclutar a la mayoría de gente posible...  
— ¿Y mi familia señor?, lo siento, pero no puedo abandonarles. —Inspectora, sus amigos de la 12 ya están aquí, hemos pensado que serían útiles también, contando con la experiencia de algunos en el ejército, podrá llevar como máximo a 5 personas, es lo mejor para todos, estarán a salvo.  
Ella dudó un momento, era verdad que era lo mejor, pero, ¿Estaba preparada?— Está bien.— Aceptó. — ¡Muy bien Detective!, un helicóptero pasará a buscarles mañana, al alba. — Bien. Gracias.— Colgó volviendo al salón.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Parte I**

Beckett miraba en silencio la mirada aterrada de los dos hombres mientras que buscaba algún tema del que hablar para romper aquella situación que comenzaba a volverse más y más incómoda.  
—Bueno...—Se atrevió a pronunciar.  
—¿Bueno?, ¿Como que bueno?, ¿Piensas arriesgar tu vida?, quizá sea lo mejor para nosotros, pero no es lo mejor para ti, Kate...  
—Lo siento, Katie, pero estoy de acuerdo con Rick—Dijo su padre.

A lo que Kate comenzó a negar con la cabeza.—¿No lo entendéis verdad?  
—¿El qué, que te vas a sacrificar?—Ironizó Rick.—No, no lo entiendo, y parece ser que tú tampoco entiendes que hay gente que te quiere, o que te ama.—Suspiró, refiriéndose a si mismo—Eres igual de importante que Alexis o que mi madre, Kate, y te quiero, no voy a dejar que te tires a los brazos de la muerte. No si puedo impedirlo.

La ahora agente federal se mordió el labio, reprimiendo unas ganas constantes de llorar.—Y yo quiero que dejes de meterte en mi vida como si fuese un cría, Castle.—Replicó con dureza, buscando a su padre con la mirada, el que había abandonado la sala al ver que aquella conversación comenzaba a volverse algo más personal—Mañana vendrá un helicóptero a buscarnos—Y con eso me refiero a ti, Martha y Alexis—Aclaró.

El escritor agachó la cabeza.—Muy bien, pero yo iré contigo.  
—Castle...Espera, ¿¡Qué!?—Exclamó mientras se agarraba a la encimera para sostenerse y no perder el equilibrio.—No, no, no y no.—Dijo rotundamente.—No.  
El escritor se encogió de hombros.—Entonces, me quedaré aquí, en Nueva York, tú, Alexis, Martha y tu padre podéis iros.

Beckett lo miró con rabia.—Veré lo que puedo hacer—Odiaba perder.

El escritor se levantó del sofá, celebrando su victoria infantilmente para después apoyarse junto a Kate.—Oye.—Murmuró con temor.—¿Qué es lo que somos Kate?  
—Rick...  
—Entiendo, pero, tenemos que hablar de ello, te he pedido matrimonio...  
—Ya, bueno, estamos en medio de yo qué se que mierda es esto, no creo que lo primero que haga sea casarme, Rick...  
—Eso quiere decir—¿Si no estuviésemos en medio de un Apocalipsis Zombie—enfatizó esto último—¿Hubieses aceptado?  
—Yo no he dicho eso...—Suspiró Kate para después salir huyendo hacia donde se encontraba su padre.

Rick volvió a dejarse caer en el sofá, abatido.


End file.
